Elena Lucinda
Elena is the female protagonist of Blade of Tears and the second playable character to join your party. she is essential to allen's storyline and character development History Elena is calm, collected and a well mannered Kniight of Auria within the Maguna continent, because of her grace and skill, she is selected by Prince Ion to secretly travel throughout Lestia in search of any evidence, clues, and solutions towards the recent uprising of mysterious creatures known as Spectres. Elena possesses the opposite qualities than Allen does in personality, she initially likes to observe the situation before intervening and planning tasks before following through on a mission. She encounters Allen throughout her story and becomes his partner in searching in a way to banish the dark creatures coined Spectres. As Allen and Elena Journey they both teach each other values, lessons and quallties which results in Elena' shinning her personality through which is rare in most occasions. Fighting Style Elena's Fighting style is a concentrated form of balance taking the term "push pull" literally. Battling with the use of lances and spears Elena is able to opt and switch her style in battle to swift and close quarters to projectile and steay control throughout the course of a fight, Elena has been trained formally under many knights of Auria Kingdom most noteable her Brother Aries who taught her the useage of the lance feeling it would benifit with her personality, Story Elena :Lucinda is Chosen by Ion, Prince of of Auria Kingdom which rules over Maguna Continent,to investigate the rise of ghostly like creatures which has been rising throughout the towns and cities of Maguna. Elena is then chosen for the mission after the House of Ion takes notice that she can clearly see these creatures in their true forms and gambles that if she can see them then she can find the solution to stopping them, Exhausting all of their resources within Maguna at the time Prince Ion decides to Send Elena on an investigation across in the neighboring continent of Lestia where The House has heard fewer rumors of rising Spectres, Elena Accepts and readies herself along with other Kinghts sent under cover searching throughout Lestia on seperate tasks. Elena gets words from a fellow knight that there are consttant reports of incidents, happenings, and attacks from the Hoffman ruins located just a bit west of little town on the Gothic Region. Elena Takes notice and explores the situation encountertng spectres along the way until she finds the mastermind behind the Leona and Little Town attacks Lord Hoffman engaging in battle she is outmatched from the start and a curious Allen Archfield arrives on scene investigating for similar reasons and aids her in defeating and banishing Lord Hoffman after he had just ran into battle injuring himself to the same state Elena was. Thereafter elena wakes up in littletown and is met by Allen who thanks her for helping her and she does the same, they both head to the Mayros home where Bryant is awaiting to hear what occured in the ruins before he had gotten there and rescued them both, Allen tells his side and thereafter Elena informs them all that she cannot disclose any information to them for it may jepordize her mission. Bryant takes heed and decides to cast her out of Littletown not wanting any trouble to follow. Allen feels this is an extreme mesasure and argues his point to Bryant that elena saved his life and she is a Good person (at this point Allen knows nothing about her) to much of her dismay Allen gets himself excummincated from Littletown and a apart of her Investigation making a deal with Bryant that he could not return until her mission was complete which greatly fusttrated Elena. Category:Blade of Tears Cross Mysterica Category:Protagonists Category:Blade of Tears Series